


Somewhere Only We Know

by jmoney0814



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bench Scene (Andi Mack), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoney0814/pseuds/jmoney0814
Summary: "Is there anything else you want to know?""Is there anything else you want to tell me?""Yeah. Is there anything you wanna tell me?""Yes."This is a continuation of the Tyrus hand-holding scene that happened in the finale. I wanted to give the scene some extra meaning, so I decided to incorporate the swingset where TJ and Cyrus had their first one-on-one conversation.Also, I think the song Somewhere Only We Know is such a good song for Tyrus that I wanted to make it a key part of this fanfic.





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tyrus fanfic, let me know down below what you think and if I recieve a lot of positive comments for it I may write a sequel.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"Yes."

T.J. Kippen and Cyrus Goodman sat on the bench in Andi's backyard towards the end of Andi's party. T.J's hand was firmly attached to Cyrus's, their fingers intertwined, and both boys continuously stared into each other's eyes, smiling, admiring how amazing this feeling was. They didn't need to say anything towards each other: their body language and facial expressions said everything they wanted to say to each other.

It must have been ten minutes that the boys stayed in this position: not moving, not saying anything, just gazing at each other in comfortable silence.

At this point, T.J. finally said "Do you want to take a walk"? Cyrus nodded.

They took the gate from Andi's backyard out to her front yard, still holding hands. They passed by a few people (no one they really recognized) along the way, but they were not too worried about it. Furthermore, neither boy wanted to let go. After a few moments, T.J. started to pull Cyrus towards a different street.

"Where are you taking me?" Cyrus asked.

"Somewhere only we know."

"There we go again, Thelonius Jagger being his usual mysterious self again, I see. " Cyrus teased.

"Cyrus! I told you not to use my full name!"

"I couldn't resist, it's such a cool name."

"Well I dont want anyone else finding it out. You are literally the only person I've ever told it to!"

"Have it your way, Scary Basketball Guy!"

"Cyrus!--" T.J. starts, but he can't stay mad at Cyrus. Especially not now, when the beautiful, brown-eyed boy has  
his hand attached to T.J's own hand. T.J. looks down at Cyrus' hand and smiles.

Cyrus continues: "Seriously though, I'm still learning a lot of new things about you. Like I only found out tonight that  
you can play the piano, and I never knew what T.J. stood for until 20 minutes ago. "

"Look, I see your point, Underdog, but trust me. Trust that I won't take you anywhere dangerous. I know this pathway like the back of my hand."

  
Eventually, T.J. and Cyrus reached the swingset at the park: the one where T.J. first heard Cyrus's swing song; and where the 2 boys made up after the gun incident with Reed. It was their place: somewhere only they knew.

"Come on, Underdog, get on one of the swings!"

Cyrus obeyed, letting go of T.J.'s hand and the 2 boys sat down on the swingset.

"Did you just bring me here so you could hear me sing the swing song?" Cyrus asked, smiling.

T.J. laughed. "You do have a nice singing voice, Underdog-- " which caused Cyrus to blush, "but no, that isn't it."  
"I brought you here because this is the first place we ever talked. The place where I stopped being a "scary basketball guy" and just became T.J."

The boys started swinging as T.J. continued talking.

"When you and I first saw each other at this swingset, I was a different person. Sure, my name was still T.J. Kippen and I still went to the same school and I was still captain of the basketball team. But I was an insecure jerk who took his anger out on everyone.

Everything I touched turned to shit. Buffy had more than a right to hate me for the way I treated her."

He continued: "And with everything else happening, I was failing math. I needed tutoring in math, or else  
I would be benched from playing basketball. I remember the deal I made with Buffy: as part of her tutoring me, I had to get you one of those chocolate chocolate chip muffins."

Cyrus laughed "Those muffins really are the best."

T.J. smiled. "You got that right. Anyways, that's how it all started - when I ran into you at this swingset for the first time, I didnt remember your name. All that I remembered was the muffin story. But still, I was getting tired of who I was at the time and I needed somewhere to begin being a new me. Then I saw this seemingly nice guy on the swingset, just happily singing to himself,not caring about what people thought of him. Something in my gut told me that I should talk to this boy, so I went up and did just that, even though I didnt know your name. I fully remember that day: your swing and slide songs,the fact that you called me Scary Basketball Guy, how we each said we had stuff, and how you said that my pushing you on the swings was "exhilarating". I would say that that day was the first time I realized I liked you."

Cyrus was surprised. He stopped swinging, making sure to pay complete attention to the boy sitting next to him. "You like me?"

T.J. stopped swinging as well: "Yes, I do. You've always been there for me Cyrus; you were there when I found about my learning disability, you stuck by me after the incident with Reed and the gun, and you still stood by me even after Kira tried to keep me away from you. And not only that Cyrus, but whenever I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. You're really kind, you have a great sense of humour, and you are the only person in my life I can talk to about anything. I really feel a special connection to you. More than just wanting to be a friend."

Cyrus got up, turned slightly, and looked at T.J., smiling. "You're a really great person too T.J.; you've helped me become more confident, helped me overcome a lot of my fears,--- and I guess what I'm trying to say is--- I like you too! More than just as a friend."

T.J. got up and looked at Cyrus. "I better not be dreaming, Underdog!"

"Well, there's only one way to know." Cyrus goes up to T.J. and pinches his arm. "Ow!"

"Nope, this is real!"

T.J. smiles. "Well if this is really happening, then there's one more thing I'd like to ask you. Are you free  
next weekend? I'd really like to take you out."

"Like, out on a date?"

"Yes, out on a date."

"I'd love to!"

"Awesome", T.J. says, and smiles at Cyrus. Cyrus smiles back.

"Now, I hate to break away from this moment," Cyrus begins, "but my parents are going to kill me if I don't go home soon."

"Alright, Underdog, I understand. But let me walk you home."

"I thought you'd never ask."

So the two boys started walking towards Cyrus' house, holding hands once more, and neither boy could fully believe everything that just happened.  
Not only had they held hands at Andi's party, but they admitted their feelings to each other.  
They had taken a minute to go talk about it somewhere only they know.


End file.
